The Cellar Door
by Alice Hale-Cullen
Summary: Based on the movie The Cellar Door, the Cullens Bella find themselves trapped inside a basement by some crazy, obsessed old guy! All humans :


This story was inspired by a recent movie I saw called The Cellar Door

**This story was inspired by a recent movie I saw called The Cellar Door. Scary movie! It was made only a year ago, so if you feel like getting reference, I encourage you to rent the movie! Unless you hate horror movies that is. Although the story is based on the movie, I am **_**not**_** going to have it go entirely like the plot; that would be boring!**

**Disclaimer**** – I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Extra Note: If you didn't read the summary, this is an all ****human**** story! Sorry vampire fans, but that's the only way this could work out. I was disappointed too!**

**Also, everyone still has their **_**abilities**_**. Edward can still mind-read, Alice is able to foresee events, and Jasper can control emotions. It can be a side effect from their births!**

The Cellar Door Beginning of the End

Fear was the only way to describe darkness, but there was no possible word to describe this feeling. There was something wrong, that point was made crystal clear. The only question was what? I walked around the house, aiming for a greater view. The house was old, the fact could be told by the smell, but it was kept in modern shape. The wood seemed ancient, however amazingly strong. There was a small, cellar window at the bottom of the house, exactly like 1900 households. Something amiss seemed to be coming from the window that attracted me to it. My curiosity took over as I scanned the basement from the aerial view. Suddenly, my ears perked up when a step was heard nearby, like someone's foot crunching into the dead leaves of the front yard. I quickly jumped up, turning my head in the direction. As everything slowly began fading, the last thing I saw was an address: 1672 Greenville St.

My eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly from being closed. I inhaled a deep breath, trying to gather in what I had just _seen._ It all seemed so real, and I knew that it would happen. That's the outcome of my visions.

"Alice!" I heard Bella's voice ringing through my ears. I rubbed my eyes, trying to take in my new surroundings. My bedside clock flashed a neon green _7:15_. I stretched out my arms, letting out a yawn. Wait, 7:15?

Realizing the time, I raced out of bed to my closet. I needed to get to the coffeehouse early! There was some meeting today with my boss, and I certainly didn't want to be late!

After throwing on my uniform, I quickly set my hair up in a messy, black bun before running downstairs. My best friends, Bella and Rosalie, were already sitting at the kitchen table, munching on breakfast. I sometimes forget we share the same roof. The TV morning news was heard from the living room, talking about a missing girl.

"Hey you forgot your hat!" Bella called, tossing my working cap. I placed it carefully over my head. Rosalie jumped from the table, grabbed a toast and shuffled it into my mouth.

"Don't forget breakfast!" she sung out. I mumbled something under my breath before running out the door.

"Alice!" Fred called out. I winced, pleading in my head I didn't do anything wrong. "You're right on time!" he smiled at me. I let out my breath I'd been holding; Fred is usually an uptight boss, but he has his cool moments. I managed a 'thanks' before tying my apron on and fixing out to work.

The day seemed to go by quicker than usual. Then again, Saturday was one of our busiest days, so I was distracted most of the time making coffee and taking orders.

By the actual end of the day, I had apparently worked an extra hour. Fred didn't complain, and I didn't ask for any extra money. I honestly didn't need it. From Rosalie's job at Claire's, Bella's job at Petsmart, to my job at Starbucks, added up we all had a great amount of money for college students. Luckily we were on break so we could make more money for next semester.

Shopping is one of my specialties, even if it's only for groceries! And today seemed to be my turn for food supplies.

I walked down the small aisle, pushing my shopping cart as I went. Although I was excellent at grocery shopping, never missing a single sale or item on the list, I was a terrible cook. This is why I keep Bella around!

My eyes averted above me, where I stared at my mortal enemy: the top shelf. We have had quite a history together, but I always find some way to defeat the evilness of it. I crouched down on my knees before springing up, barely missing the Campbell item I aimed for.

Before I could try again, a man around his 60s reached up and grabbed the can, handing it down to me. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked politely. I took the can and nodded, flashing my dazzling smile. "Yeah, thanks!" Old people always made me feel happy; they were so sweet and generous.

I walked off, waving back at the man before running toward the cashier. Not looking up, I unloaded my items onto the table where they were scanned. Feeling proud of myself, I looked up straight into green eyes.

"Alice?" Edward tilted his head slightly. I laughed, grinning widely. "It's still your shift huh?"

"Yeah, sadly."

"Aw, I know you love helping me!"

". . ."

"That's the spirit!"

"Are Bella and you girls still going out tonight?"

"Yup, if that's still ok with you guys."

Edward smirked at my child ness before setting the food items into bags, heaving them into the cart. I smiled gratefully at him; Edward along with Emmett were like brothers to me. Although sometimes they were both a _real_ pain to deal with, I know I could never live without them.

"Cool, guess I'll see you later," he replied. "Later!" I called out, pushing the cart through the exiting doors.

Tonight seemed to have a certain chill to it. I hated the dark, but what I hated more was being alone in the dark. Quickening my speed, I unloaded the bags of groceries into my newly polished yellow Porsche. Snapping the trunk shut, I turned to run smack into someone. Nice, Alice.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before looked up into the eyes of the old man. Relaxation engulfed me once I realized there was no threat. I always get too paranoid, even when I shouldn't. You can never be too careful sometimes, especially me when it comes to my case.

"No problem," the man responded. I nodded my head and turned my heels to walk back toward my car. Driving out of the parking lot, I could've sworn I saw the same man in a mini-van, staring out his window at me. I quickly shrugged it off; he could've been looking at something behind me.

I walked in with the groceries on my arms, screaming, "I'm home!" Bella and Rosalie ran toward me, helping carry the many bags on my tired arms. We all placed the food away quickly before racing to our rooms, getting ready for our dates.

After walking in my room, my first target was the closet. I needed something new that I recently bought. Rushing to my shopping bags lying on the floor of my closet, I shuffled through them before pulling my perfect match out. A short black dress, inches below my waist, with spaghetti straps and a V-line, showing part of my cleavage. I inwardly smirked, hoping my date would like it. Once I had on the dress, it tugged onto my curves perfectly. Another 10 minutes passed with me going through my accessories. A beautiful black headband went along great, helping pull back my curls. I heard Bella's voice from the living room call out Rose and me; Bella was always done first. Then again, she didn't take her time. I quickly added a dab of blush and gloss to my lips before smiling at myself in the mirror. I looked great!

Bella was tapping her foot by the time I walked in the living room. I let out a long gasp, gazing at Bella in admiration. She wore a white tie-up on top of her blue, satin-like dress. Her brown hair was straightened out, currently flowing on her back. Bella's arms both had a few, hand picked bracelets on them, one included my friendship bracelet I made her. I could've cried right there from my proud-ness toward Bella.

"You make me so proud," I faked a sniff, grabbing a tissue for dramatic effect. Bella rolled her eyes before calling Rosalie out again. We waited another 20 minutes, chattering excitedly. Rosalie finally came into the room, bringing a glow with her. My mouth dropped.

Rosalie decided to go simple with a red tank that hugged her tightly, showing both part of her chest and belly. Her navy blue skirt swung around her hips, showing off her gorgeous legs. To top everything off in a casual sort, she placed a small, red hat on her blonde curls. I could tell by her glowing face that she had make-up on, not too much and not too less. Rosalie settles for nothing but perfection.

I made a long, whistle sound that usually is heard from construction workers. She threw her purse at me, laughing. I cracked up too. Bella, waiting patiently still, held her hand on the front door, silently begging us to hurry. We did as we were told and rushed out, driving off in Rosalie's red BMW.

By the time we arrived at the club, I checked my small watch strapped to my wrist. 10:43. Oops, a little late.

The lights and music blasted around the room as eyes were averted to us. This caused us to all burst out laughing. We probably ended up looking like idiots. I scanned the room until pointing toward Edward and Emmett. Bella and Rosalie's faces grinned before running off. I sighed, watching them in a dream-like state. They started talking as the boys ordered them all drinks. My mind started drifting off before I felt a tap against my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, have you seen my date?" a dreamy voice asked from behind. I smirked, turning around to face Jasper. "I think I might've spotted her leaving. Looks like you'll have to settle for me," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I guess you'll do," Jasper snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I laughed, playfully punching his side.

We danced most of the night. It felt so safe in his arms! He was probably cheating, using his _ability_ to make me feel dazzled. I sometimes wondered how we had these gifts. Edward, Jasper and I all had different parents and no related ancestors. How did we all have them? Then again, Edward pointed out one time how they might not be gifts as I always referred by, but curses. I quickly shuffled my thoughts away, not wanting them to ruin the moment.

After hour upon hour of dancing, drinking, and hanging out, we were forced to go home once the club closed. We laughed to ourselves, hugging and waving goodbye. Rosalie and Emmett stood pressed together, giving each other a final, passionate kiss before leaving. Edward and I whistled in our drunken states, laughing and slapping each other a high five. Bella dragged me off while Jasper did the same for Edward. Rosalie rushed over to the car soon after, trying to catch her breath. I don't think it was from running.

Bella pulled into the driveway carefully while Rosalie and I made comments on everything that we passed.

"Look at the grass! It's so green!" I yelled out.

"Yeah, and this water! It's so wet!" Rosalie complained.

I heard Bella tsk her head before shoving us through the door and into our rooms. Bella was like a mom sometimes. She never drank too much just to watch out for us. She was probably the most responsible too. I need to work on not drinking a lot. I think I tried before but failed miserably.

"Goodnight Alice," Bella whispered, tucking me in. I responded by grabbing the sheets tightly, curling up into a ball. "M'night," I managed to mumble before drifting away into unconsciousness.

**So what'd you think? Sorry how it hasn't gotten to the scary parts yet, seeing as how this is a horror story. Don't fear, the next chapter will be ready soon with scary scenes! But in order to be inspired to write, I'm going to need reviews please! So REVIEW! :)**


End file.
